survivorfanonpolskafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:AddisonMikkiDra12/Big Brother: Hetman - Live Launch
600px Za chwilę do domu Wielkiego Brata wejdzie 16 nowych uczestników, a ich celem jest dojście do finałowej dwójki i wygranie pół miliona euro, ale nie będzie to takie łatwe, jak im się może wydawać. Uczestnicy zostaną odizolowani od świata w jednym budynku na kilkanaście tygodni. Zero Internetu, zero telewizorów, zero komórek… tylko kamery i mikrofony, które uchwycą każde słowo. Czas na pierwszy cywilny sezon Big Brothera. Dobry wieczór. Jestem Addie Chen i witam wszystkich na premierze pierwszej edycji. Jeśli sądzicie, że widzieliście już wszystko, to naprawdę się mylicie. Jak mogliście zauważyć po tytule – szachy będą motywem przewodnim w tym sezonie. Aby wygrać pojedynek potrzebne są pewne umiejętności. Myślenie strategiczne i taktyczne. Zauważacie teraz podobieństwo pomiędzy szachami, a Wielkim Bratem, bo ja z pewnością tak. Tym razem to wy (uczestnicy) zadecujecie, jakie twisty się pojawią w grze. I to wy osobiście będziecie odpowiedzialni za kto zostanie nominowany do eksmisji. But first...poznajmy mieszkańców. Tutaj Aaron Riggs! Ludzie znają mnie z tego, że jestem bardzo spokojnym i grzecznym nauczycielem, który nie widzi życia poza swoją pracą. Mylą się! Jestem bardzo dziki i stworzony do wszystkiego co niegrzeczne, lubię dużo brać, a mało dawać. Gdy się jednak zakocham, nie widzę nikogo innego poza drugą osobą, jednak aktualnie jestem wolny, więc mogę Ci spuścić lanie moją pałką i delikatnie porysować kredą. Polubicie mnie! Jestem bardzo otwarty na nowe znajomości i pozytywnie nastawiony do życia więc oczekujcie tego aby zobaczyć mnie w akcji, uwierzcie warto!. Powitajcie pierwszego uczestnika - AARONA! *''widownia zaczyna buczeć i każe mu wrócić do szkoły, aby uczył uczniów. * Aaron możesz teraz wejść do domu Wielkiego Brata. Powodzenia! *''Aaron pomachał do kamery, po czym wszedł do domu. Jest pod wielkim wrażeniem. Najbardziej podoba mu się salon. ''* Witajcie dziewczyny i chłopacy! Nazywam się Cornel Ghostak i obiecuje, że w tym sezonie będziecie mieli na co popatrzeć! <śmiech> W Big Brotherze zamierzam się świetnie bawić, ale również grać tak, aby wygrać. Liczę na jakiś showmance, może nawet trio haha, oczywiście z moim udziałem. Nie mam zamiaru trzymać z ludźmi, którzy są nadmiernie mili aka aniołki. Zazwyczaj są to fałszywe pindy, które grają zawsze ofiarę. Ostatnia wiadomość kochani ode mnie: piloty w dłoń, kuler lodu na stól dla ochłody i zaczynamy show! Powitajcie drugiego uczestnika - '''CORNELA'! *''na widowni zapanowała cisza. Nie są pewni czy powinni zacząć klaskać czy buczeć. * Cornel zapraszam Cię serdecznie do domu Wielkiego Brata. Życzę Ci powodzenia! *''Cornel wchodzi do domu i wita się z Aaronem. Mężczyźni rozmawiają o swoich zawodach. Aaron chwali się, że jest nauczycielem. Cornel potakuje i pokazuje mu swoje mięśnie brzucha.* Cześc dziubaski! Nazywam się Daisy Yarberry, okoliczni mogą mnie kojarzyć jako pogodynkę z lokalnej stacji. Codziennie rano przedstawiam wam w którym kierunku poruszają się chmury na niebie. Mówię, kiedy będziecie mieli okazje poleżeć i opalić swoje blade ciała lub kiedy wziąć ze sobą parasolkę. Prywatnie? Jestem rozwódką. Nie byłam nigdy bardziej szczęśliwa niż teraz, być może to zaleta tych czerwonych pigułek. Powitajcie trzeciego uczestnika - DAISY! *''widownia zaczęła klaskać, jednak również słychać buczenie starszych kobiet * Daisy, zapraszam Cię serdecznie do domu Wielkiego Brata. *''Daisy wchodzi do domu Wielkiego Brata. Jest nieośmielona widokiem dwóch przystojnych mężczyzn. Szybko zwiedza dom. Podoba jej się kuchnia. Wie, że tam spędzi najwięcej czasu.* Hi, nazywam się Dalia Michelle de Oliveira Hernandez i będziecie musieli męczyć się ze mną przez kilka następnych miesięcy. W domu Wielkiego Brata będzie piekło, bejbe, obiecuję. Osiągnęłam sporo w swoim życiu, a teraz chcę zrobić karierę w Fanon TV. Jako dziecko nauczyłam się, że zawsze dostaję to czego chcę, dlatego jestem tutaj właśnie teraz w tym momencie. Pracowałam w wielu branżach. W wieku 18 lat zostałam twarzą rajstop ciążowych, niestety, później miałam problemy z nadwagą i chciałam zrzucić zbędne kilogramy tak bardzo, że wpadłam w anoreksję. Dzięki temu zaczęłam uprawiać skoki narciarskie, a wolnych chwilach byłam hostessą na różnego rodzaju eventach. Obecnie zajmuję się wypiekami i marzę o tym by wystąpić w programie Bake Off. Poza tym nadal rozwijam się w branży modowej i jestem modelką Victoria's secret na pół etatu. Powitajcie czwartego uczestnika - DALIĘ! *''widownia zaczęła głośno buczeć * Dalia, nie przejmuj się widownią. Możesz wejść do domu Wielkiego Brata. Tam są drzwi. ''*Dalia wchodzi do domu Wielkiego Brata. Kobieta szybko poprawia fryzurę, aby oczarować domowników swoją osobą.* Hi I'm Dan. Mam za sobą trudne życie w więzieniu, gdzie siedziałem wkopany przez swoją ex żonę. Nie pozwolę drugi raz nabrać się kobiecie, więc miejcie się na baczności. Wchodzę drugi raz do zamkniętego pomieszczenia, ale tym razem nie chce z niego wychodzić! Już chciałem wyjść z jednego przez wiele lat, teraz pokaże wam jak to jest. Będziecie chcieli przeze mnie wyjść z domu jak najszybciej. Powitajcie piątego uczestnika - DANA! *''widownia zaczęła głośno buczeć. Niektóre matki po czterdziestce cicho klaskały.* Dan. Ciekawa jestem, czy oczarujesz tak swoich domowników. Możesz wejść do domu Wielkiego Brata. Powodzenia. ''*Dan wchodzi do domu Wielkiego Brata i wita się z nieznajomymi.* Nazywam się Diamond Allen i jestem fizjoterapeutką, dorabiam również hobbistycznie jako tancerka. Dorastałam w wielkiej rodzinie, nie miałam łatwo i od dziecka musiałam ciężko pracować. Pokazałam wszystkim ludziom w moim otoczeniu, że potrafię coś osiągnąć. Ty też potrafisz. Teraz przeniosę moją pozytywną energię na ekran. Gdy ludzie na mnie patrzą myślą tylko o moich wielkich cyckach, ale ja mam o wiele więcej do zaoferowania. Czarna dziewczyna z biednej rodziny. Dziwka z wioski. Szmata. Chcesz wiedzieć co mam ci do powiedzenia? Pieprz się! Zamierzam przełamać wszystkie te stereotypy. Moją główną zaletą będzie to, że inni nie będą mnie doceniać. Jak to mówią, najpiękniejszym skarbem jest rozum oprawiony w pokorę. Myślę, że jestem gotowa na przygodę mojego życia. Kto nie ryzykuje, ten nie pije szampana, a ja kocham szampany, zwłaszcza te francuskie. Uważaj Wielki Bracie, bo nadchodzę! Powitajcie szóstego uczestnika - DIAMOND! *''mężczyźni zaczęli głośno gwizdać, kobiety buczą''* Diamond, podzieliłaś nam widownię. Zapraszam do domu Wielkiego Brata. Powodzenia. *Diamond wchodzi do domu. Wita się z pozostałymi uczestnikami. Kobieta rozgląda się po sypialni. Zajmuje największe łóżko.* A tuż po przerwie… poznamy 5 następnych uczestników. Panią adwokat, marynarza, studenta, modelkę oraz dyrektora szkoły? Czy Aaron dostanie od swojego szefa wypowiedzenie? Dowiemy się już za chwilę. Cześć wszystkim! Tu Felicia Lopez, jeśli jeszcze nie słyszeliście o mnie to znaczy, że nigdy nie byliście w sądzie. Jestem najlepszym obrońcą jakiego moglibyście sobie wymarzyć... ale potrafię też atakować so watch out biches. Moja gra będzie wyglądać niczym moja praca, tylko tak mogę wygrać Big Brothera - tym samym sposobem jakim wygrywam rozprawy w sądzie. Nie masz argumentów? Nie zaczynaj ze mną kłótni, bo zrównam cię z ziemią. Chcesz mnie oszukać? Lepiej nie próbuj, bo mam w oczach lie detector. Pracowałam całe życie z sukinsynami, kłamcami i kryminalistami, po prostu wiem kiedy ktoś próbuje wbić mi nóż w plecy, bo czujność mam we krwi. Jednak poza pracą mam jeszcze rodzinę, dlatego zawsze wysłucham i pomogę. But always remember that if u get under my skin, I'll end you quickly. Powitajcie siódmego uczestnika - FELICIĘ! *''widownia klaszcze''* Felicia, jak na razie miałaś najlepsze wejście. Czy uczestnicy również Cię pokochają, jak tutejsza widownia? Zapraszam do domu Wielkiego Brata. Powodzenia. *Felicia wchodzi do domu, po czym przedstawia się domownikom.* Witajcie, nazywam się Felix Mahoney. Od kilkunastu lat pracuje jako marynarz. Do programu przyciągnęło mnie możliwość zdobycia pieniędzy, sławy i wielkiej kariery. Moja strategia na grę? Myślę, że podobna jak w pracy. W morzu pełnym możliwości, będę wybierać te najlepsze dla Mnie, pozostawiając inne na pewne zatonięcie. W mojej grze nie zamierzam się przed nikim usprawiedliwiać czy przepraszać. Powitajcie ósmego uczestnika - FELIXA! *''widownia klaszcze i buczy''* Felix, zapraszam do domu Wielkiego Brata. Powodzenia. *Felix wchodzi do domu. Mężczyzna czuje się, jakby zatrzymał się w pięciogwiazdkowym hotelu. Przypominają mu się czasy, kiedy balangował ze swoimi kolegami-marynarzami.* Nazywam się Jarvis Sans Dunn. Znajomi mówią do mnie JS. Studiuję psychologię. Wiem, jak poradzić sobie z różnymi charakterami. Dogadam się z każdym. Zapisałem się do Big Brothera, ponieważ potrzebuję pieniądze na czesne. Wiecie ile moje rodzicie płacą rocznie? No właśnie… tego nie chcecie wiedzieć. Mam nadzieję, że uda mi się przetrwać, jak najdłużej. Faceci słabo sobie radzą na Fanonie w takich programach, ale może ja zmienię przyszłość? Życzcie mi powodzenia. Powitajcie dziewiątego uczestnika - JARVISA! *''widownia klaszcze* Jarvis, jak na studenta nie wyglądasz na biednego… Zapraszam do domu Wielkiego Brata. Powodzenia. *''Jarvis wchodzi do domu. Przedstawia się uczestnikom i proponuje otworzenie szampana, aby lepiej się poznać. Kobiety potakują.* Jestem LeRoy Montana. Znalazłem się tutaj przez to że chce odpierdolić niezłe show. Nie boje się kłótni, sprzeczek i sporów w domu wielkiego brata, mam nadzieję że zdominuję ten dom, bo mam w dupie zdanie innych i to oni powinni podporządkować się mnie, chcę się przy tym dobrze bawić ale głównie liczę na zwycięstwo. Chciałbym przeżyć tutaj coś niesamowitego, nie boje się że moja reputacja zostanie zniszczona, bo od zawsze byłem suką. Powitajcie dziesiątego uczestnika - '''LEROYA'! *widownia zaczyna buczeć* LeRoy. Świetnie dobrany utwór. Piosenkarka fałszuje, a widownia uznaje Cię za fałszywego. Zapraszam do domu Wielkiego Brata. Powodzenia. *LeRoy wchodzi do domu. Mężczyzna zaczynać nucić Ev’ry Night. Dołącza do niego Daisy.* Mam na imię Madison. Jestem pewna, że przebojem zdobędę Dom Wielkiego. Od początku mam zamiar założyć sojusz, który będzie dominujący. Potrafię dogadać się z każdym, nawiązuje szybko relacje i nie tracę nad sobą tak szybko kontroli. Między innymi dzięki temu co wyżej napisałam, mam zamiar wygrać tą edycję. Powitajcie jedenastego uczestnika - MADISON! *widownia nie reaguje* Madison. Tak dla pewności... wiesz, że to Big Brother, co nie? Castingi do Survivora będą dopiero za rok. Natomiast zapraszam do domu Wielkiego Brata. Powodzenia. *Madison wchodzi do domu. Kobieta proponuje mężczyznom sojusz, a po chwili chce założyć all-female alliance* A za chwilę... afrykańska piękność, tajfun Parul oraz tsunami. Za chwilę wszyscy będą mieli mokro. Hey guys, I'm Parul and you will know me as the most Asian yellow chick on Earth! Pragnę atencji tak bardzo jak Japończyk sushi. Nie boję się mówić ludziom co o nich myślę; jeśli nie podobają się mi czyjeś skośne oczy to mu to powiem. Żaden huragan nie nadchodzi. W Azji są monsuny i to właśnie monsun Parul zakopie innych na polu ryżowym, gdy staną na mojej drodze. Black rice, white rice, I don't care. I'm like king Bruce Lee karate mistrz Powitajcie dwunastego uczestnika - PARUL! *''widownia zaczyna buczeć i wyzywa Parul od rasistek * Parul. Mogę Ci coś zdradzić? Też wolę biały ryż. Możesz wejść do domu Wielkiego Brata. Powodzenia! ''*Parul wchodzi do domu. Pyta się uczestników, gdzie jest kuchnia, ponieważ jest głodna, a chciałaby sobie ugotować ryż z fasolką.* Haaaai bitches! Nazywam się Portia Gwaza i oglądacie właśnie przyszłą gwiazdę, modelkę, celebrytkę i zwyciężczynię Big Brothera. Większość domowników będziecie albo kochać albo nienawidzić. Ja jestem typem osoby, którą da się jedynie kochać, mhm! Nie boję się absolutnie niczego i nikogo, i jeśli mam coś do powiedzenia, nie będę trzymać języka za zębami! Jeśli staniesz mi lub mojemu sojuszowi na drodze, nie będzie co po tobie zbierać. To ja będę największą ździrą w domu Wielkiego Brata, więc lepiej uważajcie, bo wchodzę do gry, suki! Powitajcie trzynastego uczestnika - PORTIĘ! *''widownia zaczyna klaskać''* Portia, wyglądasz przepięknie. Możesz wejść do domu Wielkiego Brata. Powodzenia! *Portia wchodzi do domu. Wszyscy mężczyzni są zawstydzeni. Parul pyta się kobiety, czy chce trochę ryżu z bananem.* Hello my bitches! Jestem Rita Lynn, królowa Bronxu. Uwielbiam blask fleszy, życie wokół pięknych oraz ambitnych ludzi, takich jak ja. Potrafię nawiązywać kontakty szybko i myślę, że jestem w tym bardzo dobra. Emanują ogromną pewnością siebie, dystansem do własnej osoby, w końcu jestem królową. Uwielbiam ludzi pozytywnych, ambitnych oraz kreatywnych, bo to dzięki nim doszłam do tego, że teraz spełniam swoje marzenia. Jestem uznawana za mistrzynię manipulacji, jak również pierwsza wszczynam wojny, ale jak to będzie w tym domu? We'll see what happens Pokażę siebie od początku do końca i uwierzcie mi, zapamiętacie mnie. Pozytywnie, czy negatywnie, jak chcecie. Będę jakaś. Czemu wygram? Nie sądzę że wygram, ale jeśli mi się uda, to tylko dlatego, że będę ciężko pracowała na ten sukces i pozostanę wierna sobie Pora na wielkie wejscie, moi kochani! Powitajcie czternastego uczestnika - RITĘ! *''widownia buczy''* Rita, czy coś nam zaśpiewasz przed wejściem? W sumie lepiej nie. Możesz wejść do domu Wielkiego Brata. Powodzenia! *Rita wchodzi do domu. Kobieta bierze kieliszek z szampanem i zwiedza dom. ''* A po ostatniej przerwie dzisiejszego wieczoru...nadchodzi Tsunami...oraz bezdomny. Hej wszystkim, jestem Sebastian Thomet i pracuje jako agent gwiazd, także you better be nice to me albo zniszczę Wam karierę (hehe)! W wolnym czasie lubię spontanicznie latać do Dubaju na skydiving - czuje sie wtedy wolny jak ptak, oczywiście taki ekskluzywny jak paw czy orzeł, nie jakiś byle gołąb! Jestem pewny siebie, czarujący, ale lepiej ze mna nie zadzierajcie bo pozalujecie! Po latach reprezentowania gwiazd, znam wszystkie tajniki szołbiznesu i sam chce stać sie celebrytą. Nie będę juz stać w cieniu moich podopiecznych. Chce być męską wersją Mai Sablewskiej! To mi będą podawać torbę! (hehe) Inni domownicy ze swoją przeciętnością nie maja pojęcia na co sie szykują. Spędziłem dziesiątki godzin na kreowaniu imydżu celebrytów, pokonywaniu bad publicity i wzniecaniu skandalów! Z takim doświadczeniem nikt mnie nie bedzie w stanie wykiwać - dojdę do samego szczytu! Sława, pieniądze i wielka kariera czekają na mnie! See you on the other side, bitches! Powitajcie pietnastego uczestnika - '''SEBASTIANA'! *''widownia klaszcze''* Zapraszam do domu Wielkiego Brata, Sebastian. Może znajdziesz nową gwiazdę. Powodzenia! *Sebastian wchodzi do domu. Mężczyzna przygląda się Ricie.* Hej, nazywam się Tsunami Rogers i mam trzydzieści sześć lat. Nie wstydzę się swojego ciała i uwielbiam je pokazywać, co też robię podczas moich cam shows. Nie mam nic do ukrycia, dosłownie. Nie lubię słuchać innych ludzi, bo to ja tworzę zasady, które inni powinni przestrzegąć, więc jeżeli ktoś będzie próbował mnie ustawiać to gorzko tego pożałuje. Niekoniecznie szukam w domu Wielkiego Brata miłości, ale jeżeli spotkam kogoś, kto mi się spodoba, to może być pewien, że pochłonie go tsunami. Ze mną nie będzie nudno. Powitajcie szesnastego uczestnika - TSUNAMI! *''widownia buczy''* Tsunami nie musisz nam pokazywać swojego biustu. Możesz wejść do domu Wielkiego Brata, Powodzenia! *Tsunami wchodzi do domu. Kobieta chwali się każdemu swoim biustem.* Dzień dobry nazywam się Yuu Kan. Od zawsze chciałem znaleźć się w domu wielkiego brata i móc bezkarnie dręczyć innych mieszkańców. Mam zamiar prowadzić grę która doprowadzi innych uczestników do załamania nerwowego. Może i wyglądam na rudego frajera ale już niedługo przekonacie się że pozory mylą. Podobnie jak w swojej pracy mam zamiar pozbywać się śmieci których zapewne spotkam bardzo dużo na swojej drodze. Nie będę próbował się nikomu przypodobać ani nie mam zamiaru udawać kogoś kim nie jestem. Powitajcie siedemnastego i ostatniego uczestnika - YUU! *''widownia buczy''* Yuu Kan, możesz wejść do domu Wielkiego Brata, Powodzenia! *Yuu Kan wchodzi do domu. Wszyscy uczestnicy wychodzą na zewnątrz, gdyż zaczęło śmierdzieć rybą.* To już wszyscy! Przed wami będzie pierwsze zadanie o HoH oraz także informacje o pierwszym twiście. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach